<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Oasis in the Desert by Kisuru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376056">An Oasis in the Desert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru'>Kisuru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Triple Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danger still follows Gaara even after he rises as Kazekage. Naruto just wants him to know he isn't alone with that burden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Oasis in the Desert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts">Nununununu</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I imagine this fic happening during Part II somewhere, but feel free to think of it wherever you want.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sand scattered across their feet. Naruto secured the man from kicking him before he knocked him out. Ceasing to struggle, he slumped in a pitiful heap on the ground.<br/><br/>Naruto clenched his fist. Subduing the assassination attempt hadn’t been strenuous, but he had been too blissfully unaware to believe it would happen to them in broad daylight.<br/><br/>“Don’t strain yourself. He won’t be the last to try ending my life,” Gaara said. His eyes drooped, the familiar lethargy of resignation spreading throughout his mind and heart.<br/><br/>If only Naruto hadn’t seen the extent to which bloodthirst haunted him. For that, he would fight ten assassins elsewhere. Their perfectly romantic stroll through the desert had turned hectic.<br/><br/>“Yeah, but—!” Naruto said, voice pleading.<br/><br/>“It’s natural. I’m a target for a faction of vitriolic disbelievers,” Gaara injected. “My fair share of enemies is persistent. Rightfully so, my leadership is in a brittle position.”<br/><br/>Naruto scowled. His fist lifted, then fell, and lifted again. Accepting and rejecting pain.<br/><br/>With his wide open arms, without thinking about consequences, Naruto bolted forward. Arms tightened around Gaara’s waist.<br/><br/>Gaara stiffened in astonishment. His brain didn’t connect the dots immediately; he hadn’t been hugged in so, so long, since childhood. Shocks of gold, the ticklish mop of hair gently falling against his lips like a tantalizing kiss, snapped him out of lightheadedness.<br/><br/>Naruto didn’t have fitting words. He always had something smug to boast, or a strong-headed declaration. No matter how small, he had to deliver his heartfelt feelings. Gaara shouldn’t weather unseen dangers of peaceful change alone.<br/><br/>“Dunno about political stuff, but ya know where to call me if I gotta beat somebody up for saying something stupid,” Naruto said, grinning toothily.<br/><br/>Gaara’s heart skipped a beat. He leaned into his warmth. “You’re my first number.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>